I Never Would've Guessed
by Aaliyah-Charity
Summary: As Steve's life gets more stressful and too much to control, he resorts to something that no one would've guessed that he would result to....YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

I Never Would've Guessed  
  
By:Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Hey, I've had this story idea in my mind for awhile, and wrote a previous version of it, but it was way too short and it wasn't good enough for an Outsiders fic so I revised it as good as possible. It's about Steve having a lot of stress and problems in his life, and finally resorts to developing an eating disorder, something no one eould've guessed he would do.... (Sorry if you don't like this story line, but Health class gets me thinking.) Oh, I apologize for the shortness of it! It looked alright on paper!^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: "The Outsiders" belong to S.E. Hinton, and not me!  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hey, Randle!" Soda called out to me. He was my best friend ever since grade school.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked, busy trying to fix up a car with a flat tire. It was very nice car, a red Corvette. What I wouldn't do for a car like that....  
  
"Hi, Soda," a female voice from behind called out. I turned around to look and saw two Socs from school, Marcia and Kelly. Marcia was Cherry Valance's best friend, but Kelly O'Malley and Cherry hated each other ever since Kelly spread some stupid rumor about her. And don't think I have no life, keeping up with that crap, but I get to sit with a bunch of Socs in my Trigonometry class, and to them, that's the highlight of their lives.  
  
"Hey girls, how ya doin'?" Soda started to flirt with them, giving them a huge grinny smile that chicks seemed to love. Sometimes it got so annoying, I felt like throwing something at him, to tell him to stop saying the same jokes, comments, and laughs, and to come up with something original. But I wouldn't - he is my best friend. Besides, this is a huge improvement from him being depressed after his ex-girlfriend, Sandy left him. Thank God he listened to me and his family and friends and lightened up.  
  
Once, Two-Bit, one of my best friends, asked me if I ever got jealous at work since all those girls crawled all over Sodapop. Sometimes, I really do get jealous, but I'm no looker. I've had girlfriends tell me how ugly I am compared to Soda. Now that gets me mad! even if it is right, but it doesn't affect me like it used to. I'm too used to it now.  
  
"So, how's them girls?" I teased him when he came over to help me.  
  
"Well....," he smirked, "You get the idea."  
  
"I'm meeting up with Evie later," I told him, "Can't wait since I finally got enough cash tot ake her out."  
  
"Good luck, then," he grinned, and went back to help an impatient customer. I turned back to the car, smiling and happy. Everything was going great.  
  
Please review, but please don't flame me! 


	2. Bad Night

I Never Would've Guessed  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: Hey-sorry I haven't worked on this story in so long, but I will now! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!   
  
Disclaimer: No, I'm sorry-The Outsiders do not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 2: Bad Night  
  
I met Evie by the movie theater. We never really watched the movie, and we never just met there-we usually took my car, but for some reason Evie wanted to meet me at the theaters instead of me driving her there. I got to behind the snack counter and saw....MY Evie making out with some guy I saw around and his hand up her skirt.  
"What the hell is this?!" I asked outraged as they stopped to look at me.  
"We're making out, Steve, that's what," the guy said, "Evie told me of how bad you were and I decided I could help. She's MY girl now."  
"Excuse me? What the hell do you think you are, trying to steal my girl?!" I yelled.  
"Don't yell at him!" Evie yelled at me, "He's right! I only went to him because you never spend any time with me and when you do-you're always so bad at what you do!"  
I stopped yelling and looked at them. That guy-with his hands touching her and Evie-being the slut she was-my anger grew with every single step I took as I came over there and starting fighting that little bastard while Evie was on the side crying for him and screaming for me to stop. I couldn't. All my anger went out on the little shit as he was done down to crying for me to stop.   
"You little jerk!" Evie yelled as I walked away, "We're through!"  
"I noticed!" I yelled back as she cried over her new little boy. Well, that sure ruins my plans for the night. I sure as hell didn't want to go back to the Curtises and see the guys. I turned to go back to my house and get some shut-eye and try to get over that little tramp.  
¡°Hey, Randle!¡± Tim Shepherd yelled to me as I walked past. I glared at him and walked by as he laughed.  
¡°So Steve loses his temper again,¡± he calls out as I flick him off. Stupid little bastard.   
I lammed the door open and shut, and to add to a most pleasant day was my dad-with surrounding beer cans on the ground. Shit!  
¡°Where in the mother fucking hell have you BEEN?!¡± he yelled as I went passed him. He grabbed my arms and pulled me back, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn¡¯t get him to get off.  
¡°You¡¯re causing trouble again!¡± he yelled, ¡°You good for nothing hood!¡±  
¡°You¡¯re one to talk!¡± I spat back, struggling to get away. He smacked me a good one and I landed hard on the floor. Grabbing me again, he threw me out of the house, and told me to never come back again or he¡¯d kill me.   
¡°Steve¡¦.Steve are you okay?¡± I heard Soda¡¯s voice. I opened my eyes groaning and saw my best friend hovering over me and looking concerned.  
¡°Yeah, just as always,¡± I answered half truthfully and half sarcastically.  
¡°C¡¯mon, let¡¯s go to my house and clean you up,¡± he said, helping me up-or at least trying to.  
¡°Nah, I¡¯ll be fine here,¡± I said, looking back at my house.  
¡°Steve, are you crazy!?! No you won¡¯t, at least not for tonight you won¡¯t be,¡± Soda pleaded, ¡°Please, Steve, come over to my house for the night.¡±  
It pained me to watch his face sadden up, so I agreed-like always. As we walked to their house, guess who we saw.  
¡°Steve, don¡¯t uh, don¡¯t turn around,¡± Soda said nervously, but I already knew.  
¡°Don¡¯t worry, I already knew about Evie screwing around with that little piss,¡± I angrily said and walked faster as he quickened his pace, too.  
¡°Sorry,¡± he said, ¡°I know how you feel like,¡± and then I remembered Sandy¡¦.the little bitch who got pregnant with some guy and left Sandy.  
We were silent-all the way to his house, where Two-Bit was acting hyper and entertaining Pony, Darry, and Johnny, with probably another one of his jokes.  
¡°Hey, Steve, you look a little puffed up!¡± he said, punching me in the arm. I kept quiet even though it hurt like hell and glared at him and sat down while Soda worked on me with the first aid kit; Pony and Johnny staring wide-eyed at me.  
¡°The ol¡¯ man do it to ya?¡± Two-Bit asked, still cheerful but calm.  
¡°Whatta ya think?¡± I asked, particularly annoyed. And for a few moments it was silent, until Two-Bit finally couldn¡¯t shut his mouth any longer and started talking again. Sighing, I went to the guest bedroom and plopped on the bed, lying there¡¦.staring at the ceiling.  
¡°Steve?¡± Soda asked softly, coming in.  
¡°What?!¡± I asked irritated without meaning to be.  
¡°Are you going to be okay, buddy?¡± he asked, sitting on the foot of the bed.  
¡°Yeah, I¡¯ll be fine,¡± I said, ¡°Just¡¦.just let me sleep for awhile, okay?¡±  
¡°All right,¡± he said, ¡°¡¯Night. Take care of yourself, okay?¡±  
And with that said, he closed the door quietly, but did not close it all the way. I rolled over to my side and said aloud, ¡°I don¡¯t know if I can,¡± and with that I fell asleep. 


End file.
